okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Artifact
Holy Artifacts are items that enhance Amaterasu's abilities or give her special powers. Only three Holy Artifacts can be equipped at a time. It has been hinted that most of these items were made by the Moon Tribe, as they were highly advanced. The Artifacts can be bought from Demon Fang traders such as Kiba, The Emperor and Marco in Agata Forest, Sei'an City and the Ark of Yamato respectively. The Water Tablet however can only be bought from The Emperor in the final chapter of the game. The two exceptions to this are the Fire Tablet and the String of Beads. The Fire Tablet is given to you by Kaguya after you help her return to her home planet. This Artifact is also the only one that is required to finish the game. The String of Beads can only be obtained after you have collected all 100 Stray Beads and the earliest you can do this is after you beat the game even if you have all the other 99 beads. This is because Bead 100 is only given after you beat Yami. When you finish the game and start a new one you get to keep some of your Holy Artifacts you have acquired. These are: the Wood Mat, the Peace Bell, the Golden Lucky Cat, the Golden Ink Pot, and the String of Beads. The rest of them have to be acquired again. This is because they might allow you to pass certain parts of the game. However, you do get to keep all of your Demon Fangs so they can be obtained again as soon as you get to the proper Demon Fang trader. Although you cannot get the Thief's Glove until you defeat Blight, Issun's skill level will retain the same as your old game when you finally acquire it again. List of Artifacts Lucky Cat This can be bought from any Demon Fang Trader for 50 Demon Fangs. It draws Yen, Demon Fangs, Food, Items, and Solar Orbs to Amaterasu when they fall from enemies or broken objects. However it has a limited radius that it works in, and it will not draw things from Treasure Chests. Items Entry "Brings owner luck. Draws money and other valuables near."' Peace Bell It can be bought from any Demon Fang trader for 20 Demon Fangs. This will stop Demon Scrolls from following Amaterasu and trapping her after she runs past them. However it does not prevent her from running into them. Items Entry "Emits a holy tone that keeps Demon Scrolls at bay." Wood Mat It can be bought from any Demon Fang trader for 30 Demon Fangs. When equipped it will heal Amaterasu's Solar Energy in exchange for a set amount of Yen per unit of health regained. If Amaterasu stands still flowers will bloom around her and she will regain health. However it will not work if Amaterasu is carrying something in her mouth or has someone on her back. Items Entry "Make a cash offering and sleep on this mat, and your wounds will heal." Fog Pot This is bought from The Emperor for 80 Demon Fangs. It disappears after it has been activated but it allows Amaterasu to use the Secret Brush Technique Mist Warp. Items Entry "Marked with a mist crest. Allows transfer between Origin Mirrors." Golden Ink Pot It is bought from The Emperor for 100 Demon Fangs. It shortens the regenerating time of Ink Pots from 9 to 3 seconds. Items Entry "Ink Pot with golden sheen. Increases ink restoration speed." Thief's Glove This can be bought from The Emperor for 70 Demon Fangs. This allows Amaterasu to draw a line from Issun to the enemy. The line uses one ink pot but it allows Issun to attack the enemy and even steal and Item or Treasure from them. Issun can hit the same enemy many time but he will only take an item once. The line will also only hit one enemy so if it is drawn through many it will only hit the last one. Issun eventually builds up skill with use of the Glove, so much that he will even KO many enemies with just one hit of it. He works just as a Weapon so he will even damage enemies that are immune to Brush Techniques. Items Entry "Draw a line connecting Issun to an enemy to steal items." Fire Tablet This is given to you by Kaguya if you help her in a digging Mini Game. It is the only Holy Artifact required for passing the game. This is because it allows Amaterasu to swim through lava as Water Lily will not work. This skill is needed to reach Queen Himiko and travel around Oni Island. It also allows her to make lava geysers to reach high ground. If Amaterasu touches a fire monster when she is equipped with it she will not take damage or burn, however she can still become stunned. It also has no effect on the Flame Platform Spiders of Wawku Shrine. It is hinted that it was made by the Moon Tribe and it gives Amaterasu a rosy glow when she wears it. Items Entry "Ancient tablet that grants the wearer protection from fire." Water Tablet This can be bought from The Emperor or Marco but only after Oni Island has been cleared. When equipped it allows Amaterasu to walk on water. This however makes the Water Lily technique useless bar a Ferry Mini Game. Some places can only be accessed with the Water Tablet as the water is flowing too fast to use Water Lily. Items Entry "Ancient tablet that allows one to walk on the water's surface." String of Beads This is made from 100 Stray Beads, and is therefore not available on the first play through. Amaterasu develops godly killing powers so most enemies will be defeated in one shot. Her solar and ink icons disappear off the screen as they become infinite. However, she is not completely invulnerable to attacks. They cannot kill her but they will lower her Godhood or might even stun her. Category:Items